D.A.C.E
Ffhkj D.A.C.E D.A.C.E, or the Defense Against Celestial Entities, is a fictional team of superheroes that operate in primarily the Grey Dimension. "Thomas, we need this. What happens the next time Accur's acolytes wake? I have put together a team of four superheroes that will end all non-earthiopean life forms." ~ Nightsong to White Stag. Origins After the Celestial War Nightsong envisioned Council of Wisdom member, Yulvanx; Rainbow Raider and skilled fighter, Canopy; expert marksman, Trigger; and fierce, stealthy warrior Calico as a team to destroy celestial beings. The idea was a approved but the heroes could not come together. Yulvanx was banished to Camelot after the Dexter Black Scandal, Canopy had disappeared, and Trigger thought it was a lost cause. Calico believed in the cause, however, and was persistent. Eventually, after Mordred awoke and killed the last of the Arthurian Knights, Yulvanx met with Calico and gave him five files. One was a military file of two siblings , the last of the Mercurans. The older girl could summon the power of fire and the younger boy who could generate cosmic blasts. The next was news report about Trigger saving a family but at the time of the saving the real Trigger was at a Council meeting. The third file held a Celtic legend of a knight and a painting of the knight. Next to it was a stolen IPhone with a picture of the same exact knight on it. Finally, there was a police report about a school-shooter that was beat to death by an English teacher with gold and silver gauntlets. Calico Calico is the leader of DACE. He put the group together through the help of Yulvanx. He encountered Lightyear while battling Tulip the Toxic and paid him a visit years after and asked him to join the team. Circus tried to steal the wallet of Cyberos and was kept in a Mexican prison until rescued by Calico. Calico found Endre hiding in the Altar Caves so he wouldn't be sacrificed to give James Jones III more power and was promised safety by Calico. Calico himself came to be as a child. Apollo Mitty was a peculiar child found on the doorstep of Colonel John Billings. He found when Billings sent him into the army he has claws in his hands. He returned and decided to serve his country as a superhero. He adopted the name Calico after the cat Mrs. Billings gave him before she died. He was a lone wolf, or cat, until he formed the team. Cyberos Cyberos is a Mercuran prince and brother of Venus. His birth name is Cyberos and was born with the powers. Each Queen of every planet gives birth to a boy and girl. Queen Mercury gave birth to Cyberos and Venus. Her brother, Cyberon explored for the next planet and settled on Mercury. The boy is to search for the next planet and is given cosmic powers to defend himself. The daughter is to be queen of said planet and given the powers the planet holds so she may brace it. Cyberos, being the boy, had cosmic powers but when searching for the next planet found Earth. Mercury foresaw the destruction of her people and told Cyberos to take Venus on his explorers ship to Earth where they would be safe. Cyberos was not safe and captured by the Mexican Army and imprisoned in a secret military base in Tijuana. Cyberos remained there until saved by Calico. Cyberos was later killed by Colonel Billings, then known as the villain and part of the Animal Band, Colonel Mattress as his enhancement made his fingertips, soles, and palms memory foam. Venus Venus has the same origin as Cyberos. She was supposed to be queen of Venus but was taken to Earth by Cyberos took her to Earth. She had the power to summon fire and magma as that is on the surface of Venus. She too was tortured and imprisoned in the base in Tijuana and rescued by Calico. Venus was devestated when Cyberos was killed. She vowed to eliminate Butcher, Colonel Mattress, and the rest of the Animal Band. When she found out retired Animal Band member, Disruptor, was Dizafall, Gate Master of the Heart Dimension. She volunteered and destroyed him and the peacefulness of the dimension which was renamed the Ruin Dimension and was named Vezunall, the gate master. Timmy Bullets